In the heat of battle
by jadeashlovegood
Summary: what happens after Neville rus off to find Luna and what happens next.


**Sadly I don't own Harry potter, nor any of its characters, whom are the pure genies of J..**

"Harry! Have you seen Luna?" Neville shouted over the roar of battle

"Why?" he replied

"I need to tell her I love her, seeing as we might be all dead by morning" Neville yelled

Harry pointed behind him, and Neville ran up the stairs, pushing through the swarms of students, teachers, order members and death eaters.

Neville ran up the stairs, rounding the corner to a full blown dual. In the mist of it, he saw a flash of blonde.

'No, No, No, not Luna!' he thought desperately.

Neville started firing every hex, jinx and curse he could think of, trying to fight his way towards Luna.

"Neville!" he spun towards the voice and saw his gran, running towards the death eaters surrounding him, waving her walking stick and firing spells in all directions.

"Where have you been gran?" Neville asked, disarming another death eater

"Well I've been fighting with that Lovegood girl, she's a wonderful fighter" she replied

Neville smiled, happy that his gran liked Luna

"Wait! Where's Luna?" Neville shouted, panicked

"I'm over hear silly" said a soft voice from behind him

Neville spun around and there she was. Her long blonde hair, radish earrings, mismatches clothes and her beautiful face, standing in a sea of fallen bodies. Luna. He ran towards her, scooping her petite body in his large arms, crushing her to his chest. She wound her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. Neville sighed and pulled back to see her face, a few cuts and bruises but nothing major.

"Are you hurt, Luna?" he asked

"No, I'm fine, are you ok? She replied

"I'm ok as long as you are" he said

He pulled her tight against his chest, her hair tickling his nose. He breathed in, taking in her scent, a kind of citrus and an earthy smell.

He bent down so his mouth was near her ear.

"I've missed you Luna, more than anything in this whole world"

She giggled a bit

"I missed you too Neville"

He sighed contently and drew back again, looking deep into her swirling sliver eyes.

"Well, I guess now is as good a time as any." He said. Luna looked at him confused.

"Luna, there's something I need to tell you" she nodded

"Luna, I-I-I" he swallowed "Luna, I love you"

She blinked a few times

"I-I-I understand if you don't feel the same wa-"he was silenced by her fingers on his lips

"Silly boy, of course I love you"

Neville's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree

"Really?" he asked, his voice full of hope

"Yes" she nodded

Neville shouted in happiness, picked Luna up and spun her around. She giggled like a little girl. Neville stopped spinning and put Luna on her feet. Luna reached up and placed her small hand on Neville's cheek, blushing. Neville smiled at her and gently cupped her cheek. He blushed a bit and placed his hand on her waist and pulled her towards him, lowering his head and claiming her lips in his, both their eyes closing as they lost themselves in the kiss.

Someone coughed and Neville and Luna broke apart. Neville's gran was looking at them, with a blank expression.

"Gran?" Neville asked

She smiled proudly

"Neville, my boy, I'm proud of you, you choose a good girl and a great fighter, I'm so happy for the both of you" she said

Neville smiled even wider

"Really gran?" he asked

She nodded

"Now if anyone needs me, I'll be hexing the living daylights out of those horrible death eaters, honestly, they all need haircuts" gran mumbled as she hobbled away

Neville turned back to Luna and smiled

"I quite like you grandmother, she's very brave" Luna stated in her dreamy voice

A flash of green spiraled up the staircase, reminding the two lovebirds that they were in the middle of a battle

"Stay chose to me, Luna, I don't want to lose you" Neville said, grabbing her hand.

They fought all through the night and into the day. When Neville killed the snake, he thought about how he was helping build a future for everybody and his future family. He knew that he and Luna would be together for as long as they lived.

When Neville stepped forward, to oppose voldemort, Luna cried, thinking that he was going to join the death eaters, but he didn't, he stood up to voldemort and she had never been more happy or scared in her life.

But the battle is over, voldemort is dead and, well, life is good, no more living in fear, no more carrows or unforgivable curses, no more running away and finally, no more hiding their feelings. Just Neville and Luna. After the battle, when Neville sat on the steps and Luna joined him was the happiest he'd ever felt.

"Hey Luna?" he asked

"yes, Neville?" she replied

A shiver went up his spine, he loved it when she said his name

"Neville? Are you quite alright?" she asked, tilting her head to the side, confused.

"I'm fine, I was just wondering" he said, courage filling every word

"I was wondering, after all of this is over, one day, would you marry me?"

He got down on one knee in front of her and took her small hands in his.

"Neville?" she asked her voice shaky "are you serious, this isn't some practical joke?"

He shook his head

"I would never do something like that to you, ever" He said

Tears cascaded down her cheeks

"No, no, no, don't cry Luna, please don't cry" He said, sitting next to her and pulling her close to him.

"Don't be silly, I'm happy, not sad" she sniffed

"Is that a yes?" he asked

"Yes" she nodded

He sat her on his lap, and cupped her face

"Luna, you have just made me the happiest man alive"

"Glad to" she said before wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing him closer.

When their lips touched, everything was perfect. Nothing could be better than this, the screams and cries were forgotten nothing could pry the two teens in love apart.

9 years later

Neville paced back and forth in front of the locked doors, cursing under his breath.

"Mate, calm down, everything's going to be ok" said Ron from across the room

"Yeah, she'll be fine" agreed Harry

Another piercing scream was heard from behind the doors

"LET ME IN" Neville shouted banging on the doors

Ginny walked up to Neville and put her hand on his shoulder

"Neville, please stop, I know it's hard but you have to be strong for her" she said

"HOW am I meant to be strong for her when I'm stuck out here?" He ranted and continued pacing. Ginny sighed and sat down again.

"How come none of them were like this with us?" Asked Hermione, waving her arms at the men opposite.

Ginny shrugged.

The doors opened and a doctor came out removing his latex gloves.

"Mr. Longbottom?" he asked

"Yes?" Neville said

"Your wife is ready to see you now" said the doctor

Neville bolted past him, sprinting past nurses and finally sliding around the corner. Neville stopped dead. There she was, long blonde hair, swirling silver eyes and a beautiful smile. Luna. She smiled adoringly at the small bundle in her arms

"Luna?"

She looked up slowly and smiled. She beckoned him over with her finger

"Come look, Neville" she said, her voice dreamy

And there in her arms was a beautiful little baby girl, with a dark mop of hair and silver eyes.

Neville sat down on the bed

"Wow" He breathed

"I know, it's so strange, having this little creature that was inside of me, come out and actually be real" she said

He laughed

"Of course she's real" He said, still laughing a bit

Neville wrapped his arms around Luna and their baby girl

"I love you Luna"

"I love you too Neville"

Then their little baby opened her eyes and looked up at her mother a father. Neville smiled, he was happy that he had helped create a better world for himself, his wife and now, his baby daughter.

"What should we call her?" asked Luna

"How about Helena?" he asked

"After the grey lady?" Luna wondered

"Yes, the ghost of the house her beautiful mother came from" He said

"Ok then, Helena Longbottom, welcome to the world" she said

"God your beautiful Luna" Said Neville

"Thank you kind sir" She replied

Then they kissed no longer two teens in love, but a family, that would soon grow.


End file.
